Hetalia Shorts
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: A series of Hetalia drabbles based off of our everyday lives. These will be for all the pairings...we DON'T despise. The raiting may go up...depends on the content of our fics...
1. Gerita

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia! Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

**Warnings: Extreme fluff and randomness.**

**Notes: This is going to be a series of short stories based on random things from our exciting lives. *Sarcasm* but it's still funny :D**

Putting Away Christmas Boxes.

One day while the axis were hanging out at Germany's house, Germany had Japan and Italy (who were playing Sims 3) help him put away things from Christmas. "Hey guys do you think you could pause your game for two minutes and help me vith me?"

"Sure" Japan said pausing their game and walking through the kitchen to their destination. Italy followed along. "Veh~…what do you need Germany?"

"Clearly all of the boxes of Christmas decorations…" Germany said. They went into the garage and Germany climbed a ladder to reach the ledge where he stored everything. "Alright just pass me each box so I can put them away!"

"Alright!" Japan picked up the nearest box and handed it to Germany who put it in the correct place. Italy walked over to the lightest box and looked at it. He then bent down and attempted to pick it up. "Veh~…"

"Are they too heavy?" Germany asked with a faint smile.

"Maybe it is for him?..." An overconfident Japan said lifting the box with one hand and handing it to Germany.

"Mein Gott…what's in this box?" Germany said looking for a spot in the cramped storage area. "Veh~! Be careful Germany~!" Italy said worriedly

"Be careful he says…Italy this ladder is from 1928! And you're telling me to be careful NOW?"

"S-sorry!" Italy said and they FINALLY got all the boxes up and Italy and Japan went back inside. "Thank you. You both saved me from forty five minutes of work…" Germany said when he finally got back inside. Italy ran up and kissed Germany before blushing and running back to the dining room and playing the game with Japan.

…

Author's Notes: Well, that's the first. As Poland's pressed for time he'll just pass out some Paczki! Review~!


	2. Rochu

**Disclaimer:** Actually done by the Jills today. Have we gone crazy? I don't know...

Jill(Poland): Alright, since we never do the disclaimer I thought we actually should do it sometime... yeah... what am I supposed to do again?

Jill(England): You are supposed to say that we don't own Hetalia...

Jill(Poland): Oh yeah! What she said...

Trying on Clothes

At a department store in China, Russia had somehow been dragged along to help China pick out some new clothes.

"So what do you think I should try on, aru?" China asked as he looked through the racks of clothes.

Russia sighed and face palmed wondering how he got himself into this, "How about this?" He picked up a Chinese style dress and handed it to China.

"What? That's a girl's dress, aru!" China exclaimed, taking the dress from him anyway, "But if you really want me to try it, aru..."

He headed towards the dressing room ignoring the weird looks he got from the store's workers. Russia saw this and glared his most evil glare. "Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol..." The store keepers immediately ran away.

China smiled, he was rather thankful for Russia's ability to scare people away. He entered the changing stall and pulled on the dress. Once he had it on, he realized how short it was.

"Russia..." China said, not exiting the stall, "Why are you making me wear this, aru?"

Russia, who was already in the changing room because he wasn't a stalker, said, "Because it would be sexy, da?"

When two girls entered the changing room and gave him weird looks he glared, "Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol..." They ran away and Russia laughed.

"Russia, did you just kol, aru?" China sighed and came out of the stall, "So how does it look, aru?"

The smile Russia gave could've beaten France's perverted smile.

"I don't like that look, aru..." China blushed, "Why do I have a feeling my ass is going to be sore tomorrow?" China backed away, "I'm going to leave now, aru..."

Russia frowned, "Where are you going China?" Russia followed China backward into the dressing stall.

"T-to change, aru..." China said, "This isn't going to end well..."

**Author's notes: So this is our second short story R&R...if anyone is reading these...and tell us what pairings you think we should do and also what you think about them! **

**America: BURGERS TO THE FIRST PERSON WHO REVIEWS!**

**Germany: SCHNITZEL TO ZE SECOND!**

**Italy: PASSSSSSTA~! TO THE THIRD**

**Poland: PACZKI TO THE FORTH!**

**England: STORE-BOUGHT SCONES TO THE FIFTH, SIXTH, SEVENTH, AND EIGHTH!**


	3. Poland and England

So here is Hetalia short 3!

Discliamer: We don't own Hetalia.

Jill (Poland): This little drabble is based on what I did one time!

**Homework**

England and Poland were sitting in lunch, when suddenly England noticed Poland doing something suspicious.

"Poland... what are you doing?"

"Like, nothing~" Poland smirked and then showed his homework to England, "What do you think?"

It read "DO IT YOURSELF! YOU ARE A TEACHER!"

"Poland! You have to do your geometry homework NOT tell the teacher to do it!"

"But it's, like, a total waste of time proving a triangle or whatever it is!" Poland pouted, "I'll just make Lithy do it..."

"I could do it considering I'm right next to you..."

"Oh well... Where's Lithy?"

**Author's notes:**

**Jill (Poland): Wow... short... ANYWAY! Moral of the story is, DO YOUR HOMEWORK!**

**Reviews will result in us being happy, Jill (Poland) doing her homework and you (the reviewer) receiving a virtual cookie delivered by Sealand!**


	4. England and Poland

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia~

Jill (Poland): While Jill (England) works on Chapter 21 of Hetalia High I'm typing this up for you guys! So enjoy the randomness! By the way this is pretty much what we did at my house one time... :3

Fios Pen?

As Poland dug through his dresser (he'd already forgot what he was looking for) he suddenly turned to England who was sitting on his bed, "Hey, like, you want a Verizon Fios pen?"

"Um, not really?" England said, questioning why he even hung out with Poland. He sighed and put down the random book he found on Poland's bed (which was about horses) and decided to text his boyfriend, America, hoping that Poland would find what he was looking for soon.

"Uh... England, do you, like, remember what I was looking for?" Poland said, honestly bored with looking for nothing. He tossed the pen over to England anyway.

England caught the pen without even looking up from the oddly sweet text he'd received from America, "The cord for your stereo I think?"

"Like, oh yeah~! Well, I'll totally keep looking now," Poland turned back to his dresser and hummed his national anthem. He pulled random things out of his dresser and tossed them aimlessly behind him. Most of the objects hit England. The aforementioned nation glared at the back of Poland's head and continued to text America, which if he were to be completely honest, was slightly turning him on. But him being the stuck up Brit he was, wouldn't admit anything of the sort. But he would attack America when he got back from lacrosse tryouts.

Poland turned back around from his dresser, "So, like, I can't find it. Anything else you, like, want to do?"

"Hm, we could... do something less boring?" England said, gasping at America's highly rated M text.

"Aw, I'm, like, boring?" He heard England's gasp and he grabbed his phone and he read the text. "Like, wow England...America is so weird..."

"YOU'RE NOT BORING! It's just you looking and me doing nothing is boring..." Well, thinking about his American THAT way wasn't nothing, but he couldn't really tell Poland that could he? "And America may be weird...but he's my weirdo." '

"I like can't argue with that..." Poland laughed, "And you're, like totally weird too!" He handed back England's phone and asked "Want to go on the computer then?" England sighed, happy to finally be able to reply to his boyfriend. "Sure."

**Author's notes:**

**Jill (Poland): Review and tell us what you think! Reviews make my day, they seriously do!**

**Italy: Veh~ I'll give anyone who reviews a white flag!**


End file.
